Oral care implements, particularly toothbrushes, are typically used by applying toothpaste to a bristle section followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity such as the teeth, tongue and/or gums. Some oral care implements are equipped with built-in fluid reservoirs and systems for delivering dentifrice and other oral care agents to the bristle section of the oral care implement. There is a continuing need, however, for improved oral care implements for dispensing dentifrice and other oral care agents from the implement. Furthermore, there is a continuing need to improve the seal between the end cap and the handle of the oral care implement to reduce and/or eliminate dentifrice or other oral care agent leakage out of the fluid reservoir.